Knight in Shining Armor
by Takari-san
Summary: TAKARI! She was a firm believer of promises; she believed that the saying that promises are meant to be broken is a fallacy yet she wants Takeru to break his…


**Knight in Shining Armor**

**Pairing: Takari**

**Summary: AU-ish How for would you go for a childhood promise? Takeru is willing to sacrifice his life but how can he continue keeping the promise he made with Hikari if he's about to die? Will he really die or is their love too great?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or else it would be a Takari soap opera there in your TV already**

**Note: Made for the sake of it… I got inspired that's all…**

_She was a firm believer of promises; she believed that the saying that promises are meant to be broken is a fallacy yet she wants Takeru to break his…_

*******

She knew it was childish; she knew no one would care; she knew her onii-san can't see her but she cried. She knew it was like this all the time when onii-san was not around and she felt alone. She knew the other children would find her weak but she didn't care; they thought she was weak already anyway. She hated it all… five, that was her age and she was a constant target of bullies, if her onii-san's not around that is… Her onii-san always protects her but he was in elementary school and she was just in kindergarten, there was no way he could keep track of everything in her school.

One thing why they bullied her is because she was weak; she couldn't do anything without Taichi and not to mention the fact that she was sickly…

"Aw… little Hikari's crying, why don't you call for you big brother?" snickered a boy with brown hair, maroon eyes and tanned skin. He looked a lot like her big brother but she never actually minded because the fact still remains he wasn't her brother but her constant bully, one who despised her guts.

"Iie…" she managed to whisper but the boy just laughed at her…

"Why not, do you think you can drive me away with your whistle?" he roared in laughter pointing at the whistle hanging from a necklace she was wearing.

She wasn't able to reply, the boy and his so called 'groupies' already ganged up on her, evil smiles on their faces… They weren't going to hurt her physically, Taichi would know. They usually teased and taunted her, making her feel bad or did things to her that left no physical markings but made sure she was tortured.

"What do you want today?" The boy grinned evilly, a mischievous grin on his face…

"Iie…" was all she could mutter.

"We did this to you so much times and you still think we'd back off? It's our daily ritual." The boy laughed as he and his gang got her bag and was about to throw it away somewhere in which she'd have a hard time getting it back.

"Stop" a voice suddenly said.

"So you're getting some guts, eh?" the boy grinned turning around finding Hikari not doing anything.

"Why are you bullying her, bullies are bad." {Tomoki's ever beautiful line} the voice said in a disapproving voice.

"What have you got to say about it?" the boy turned around to find another boy there glaring disapprovingly at him.

"I don't have to say anything, you know it… my brother is around, do you know that? Then again, I don't need him to drive you away…" the boy said.

"My, aren't you arrogant? You think you're so cool, acting all big." The bully said laughing.

"I'm not acting all big, bullying others is wrong." The protector of Hikari replied.

"As if all the people in the world do right, you don't what the world really is!" the bully shouted offended.

"I do! You don't know how it is, your parents getting divorced, getting separated from your very own brother and moving away to a place far away from your friends! But I believe there's a chance for people to realize their wrong-doing!" shouted the other boy.

"You don't understand my situation." The bully said punching Takeru on the face before running away with his 'gang' who was all dumbfounded by their leader's sudden outburst.

"Daisuke!" shouted his groupies, chasing after him.

"A-Are you alright?" Hikari said going towards the boy who tried to protect her getting her handkerchief from her pocket, "Here, wipe your face to wipe off the blood, arigato…"

"I-Iie… it's nothing, umm…?" he said accepting the handkerchief supposedly asking for her name.

"It's Hikari, Hikari Yagami…" replied Hikari smiling.

"I'm Takeru Takaishi… nice to meet you…" he said smiling showing his toothless grin.

"Nice to meet you too…" Hikari grinned.

*******

Panting… tears flowing down her cheeks, they were back and angrier than before. It was because of the boy, Takeru but she didn't blame him, he was the first one to ever care for her and defended her when her brother went to elementary school and he also became her close friend. Now stuck in a corner, she shivered in fear as this time they didn't care if she got hurt and Taichi found out.

"Where's your stupid friend now?" said the leader of the gang clenching his fists as no reply came from her mouth… she was too afraid of what'll happen, stupefied of what might be the outcome.

"Let go of her…" an all too familiar voice said as the leader turned around.

"You again…" the leader muttered.

"I thought you won't hurt her anymore… I guess you are like those people who can't stop doing wrong."

"Takeru!" Hikari said shocked.

"I'm not like those people!" yelled the boy aiming to punch Takeru again.

"If you aren't, why do you intend on hurting others?" Takeru said, catching his hand with his chubby one, "It's not the only way, even when sad…"

Punch after punch the bully gave yet Takeru didn't counter. He was lucky to avoid some but he still got hurt.

"I don't get it…" the bully said finally stopping as Takeru fell to the ground, "Why don't you fight back? Am I really the one wrong?" he said confused running off with his gang on his tail once more.

"Takeru, are you alright?" asked a very worried young Hikari coming into his aid.

"I'm sorry…" Takeru said.

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked confused.

"I almost didn't come in time…" Takeru began and soon continued, "You could've gotten hurt…"

"I didn't but you did… I'm sorry." Hikari said teary-eyed.

"Don't cry… if you do my efforts would be for nothing, right?" Takeru smiled his toothless grin once more.

She nodded.

"I just promise you this…" Takeru said.

"What is it?" Hikari asked the boy who saved her.

"I promise you this… from now on… I'll be your knight in shining armor." Smiled Takeru sincerely making Hikari hug him in a friendly hug. Young as they were both knew that promises last till forever.

*******

"I'm glad then… Daisuke… I'm glad you don't want to kill me anymore…" laughed a ten year old Hikari as she talked to the past leader of a gang that called her a wimp.

"To atone for all the things I've done Hikari… can I be the one to protect you?" asked Daisuke bowing his head down.

"You don't need to Daisuke besides I already have my knight, even if he's not here right now." Hikari said.

"It's that boy, right?" Daisuke asked her remembering the boy that always stood up for Hikari.

"Yeah…" smiled Hikari the boy's features playing continuously on his mind.

*******

Who would've known Takeru would come back two years after Hikari and Daisuke became friends and they would have new adventures in the digi-world, meet again and after all that he still remembers the promise made so long ago.

"Hikari…" Takeru said one day as he approached her as she read a book.

"What is it Takeru?" she said looking up from her book.

"Is there anything wrong? You seem to have been neglecting me these past few days…" noted Takeru as he sat beside Hikari, "Was it something I done? If so then I'm sorry…"

"What for Takeru? I just been distant because of a certain something you wouldn't understand…" Hikari blushed lightly.

"What is it? Can't you tell me? I'm your knight, right?" asked Takeru taking both of Hikari's hands to his eye level.

"Takeru, I know you're my knight but… it's a girl thing." Hikari laughed lightly.

"Hikari… even so I want to protect you no matter what!" Takeru exclaimed hugging Hikari in a friendly hug, "What is it?"

"Takeru if you really want to know…" Hikari sighed, "Come near…" she told him.

"Hai…" Takeru followed like a puppy to its master.

"It's…" Hikari whispered as Takeru blushed redder than a radioactive tomato.

"YOUR PERIOD!?!" Takeru exclaimed as Hikari quickly covered his mouth.

"Takeru… shh… shut up, can't you keep a secret?" Hikari whispered hurriedly avoiding stares from the passers-by.

"I know I'm your knight and all… but I can't protect you from that… it's a natural thing…" Takeru murmured still blushing.

"Takeru… I didn't ask you to protect me from it…" gushed Hikari, "but if ever you want to help, you can always buy the napkins…"

"Why would I buy tissue?" Takeru looked at her confused when he realized what she meant, "NANI!?!" he shouted his eyes popping out of its socket.

"I was just kidding, Takeru…" Hikari laughed lightly as Takeru calmed down.

***Hikari's POV***

_Past is past, all those moments are practically over and they might never happen again._

Stroking your light, feathery blonde hair, I couldn't help but cry… as brave as you were you were still an idiot… Why did you go that far to fulfill a promise that was made so long ago? Why did you go that far… for me?

Looking around in the white room we were in, I found my eyes come back into watching you… It broke my heart looking at you hang on to your dear life… if you didn't come, I was the one supposed to be there, struggling to live… or maybe if it was me… I'd be dead because I do not see myself as brave as you; I can't be strong or courageous like you. I need to be protected and you don't, not until now… but what can one like me do?

_You did that much… for just a promise made ten years ago, supposedly forgotten…_

My tears fell on your blanket but no one was there to care… I watched you, determined to do what you willed me to do, to live.

It's been weeks since that fated day in which you saved me from a running madman, on his killing streak. Not only were you my savior, but a lot of people's hero. Takeru Takaishi, town hero… but if you give up… you wouldn't even know… Please… don't give up… I need you; you would never be able to continue being my knight so please live… Though, if you survive… I would never ever let you do that again, even if it meant I had to stay away from you… it's for your own good, no matter how it would hurt me.

It's really my fault that you're in a comatose… I mean, how else could you have done that if not for that promise? I always believed that it was nice being you around me to protect me but now I see it only as selfish.

The whole gang doesn't want me to know but I bet my life on it that they think it's really all my fault. I admit; it is my fault.

"Takeru… no baka…" I managed to mutter in between my seemingly never-ending sobs.

_"I guess it is the first time I really became a knight to you, because I protected you fully and you didn't get hurt… so please don't cry… it would symbolize that I have failed again…"_

Takeru's last words… he shouldn't have done it… I would have been happier if he didn't do that… my thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a friend of mine entered the room.

"Hikari, I know you might hate me but visiting time is over… you really must go home. I already extended it for an hour and the person in the counter wants to kill me." My friend said.

"I'm going already Miyako…" I said as walked out of the room accompanied by Miyako who was trying her best to lighten up my mood but failed and I stayed depressed the whole day even with Taichi trying to crack jokes and mom cooking a decent meal.

***Hikari's POV has ended***

Entering the hospital room the next day, Hikari was scandalized to find Takeru not there…

_He couldn't have… right? Not yet, he won't give up… a phone call would be made to tell me, right? Was I too absorbed in crying that I didn't hear about it?_

Thinking the worst, Hikari broke down and cried as she rushed out of the hospital, accidentally knocking over a young man…

"…" she didn't reply planning to run towards Takeru's home demanding to know if Takeru was really… gone.

"Doesn't your knight deserve a sorry or a thank you even?" laughed the man she bumped into.

She turned around and her eyes widened, tears still continued to fall down yet it was noticeable that the mood changed for a smile slowly crept her face.

"Takeru… but I thought…" Hikari managed to stutter until Takeru did what any boy would do in this situation… kiss her.

"It's bad to think bad thoughts Hikari, I woke up last night… The doc said about a few minutes before you left… I just went to him for some tests," Takeru said after the short kiss, knowing what she was supposed to say.

"Takeru no baka!" shouted Hikari when she soon realized that Takeru, THE TAKERU was really there.

"Eh, what did I do?" Takeru asked then soon realized what he just did too, "If it was about the kiss… I'm really sorry."

"Iie… it's not about that…" Hikari managed to reply even with the redness of her face, "It's just that… from now on I want you to stop being my knight,"

"Why, didn't I prove myself to you? If this is about the kiss… I really…" Takeru said stuttering.

"Iie!" shouted Hikari, "it's just that I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Hikari, even if I die a thousand times if all those are for you I'll die happy…" Takeru smiled.

"How would I feel then?" Hikari managed to say.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked Hikari.

"I felt so alone and useless when I was about to lose you… if I lose you I would feel sad." Hikari told him.

"Why, isn't a knight supposed to die for his hime (princess)?" Takeru asked Hikari testily.

"Other princesses don't love their knights…" Hikari said barely above a whisper.

"Pardon me?" Takeru gaped at Hikari in shock.

"I love you, Takeru, my knight or whatever you want to be called…" Hikari muttered,

"You say it as if it was a bad thing…" Takeru laughed as Hikari glared at him, "In case you wanted to know, I love you too…"

"Pardon me?" Hikari gaped at him.

"I did that too, right? Is it de ja vu?" Takeru kidded, "I said I love you too… I always have. A knight, Takeru or whoever I am…"

"Takeru…" Hikari hugged him contentedly.

"Hikari… can I continue being your knight?" Takeru said as he stroked her hair.

"Eh… just promise me you'll never do such reckless things again." Hikari said raising her pinky, "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear," Takeru agreed entangling her pinky with hers, "and let me make another promise…"

"What's that?" Hikari grinned knowing that there was a happy ending after all to her life.

"That I will always love you…"

_He's not only my knight but also the knight of my fragile heart…_ Hikari smiled knowing things would be back to normal… or maybe even better.

**Owari**

**Note:** Yes, the bully was Daisuke or Davis if you call him that… if I get inspired enough I'll make his POV on some parts of the story… just a friendly note to Daikari fans that I do not hate Daisuke Motomiya.


End file.
